New One
by Bao Blossom
Summary: Some one new is coming to the Kamiya Dojo, but with his arrival come a whole lot of problems. Will Kenshin have a nervous break down? there are some cuss words ^^ he he he... blame it on Sano. my first RK fic, flames are allowed but go easy ne?
1. Chapter *1*

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin… T-T *sob* I only write for fun, and because I have absolutely nothing what so ever to do… so don't waste your time and sue me… cuz I don't have any money except for 5 dollars in my pocket.

The New One

By: Bao Blossom

Part I : The News 

Knock knock knock!

"Kaoru… are you all right de gozaru ka?" asked a concerned voice.

A blue-eyed woman slowly lifted her head. She was trembling. Her black hair stuck to her sweaty face. She opened her mouth to say something but her voice cracked. She took a deep breath and sat up as strait as she could.

"I'm fine…" a weak little voice said from inside the bathroom. 

 The red haired man outside sighed as his frown grew deeper. His soft lavender eyes showing more concern than usual. Himura Kenshin had been very happy since three months back, when he and his one and only had been united forever. Kamiya Kaoru was the name of the girl he cared for more than life itself. The bathroom door opened and out stepped a 20 year old woman, clutching her lower abdomen and slightly crouched. 

"Kaoru, you've been like this for over a month, don't you think it's time you go see a doctor?" he asked placing his hand over her shoulder. 

Kaoru gave a weak smile seeing him so worried about her. He was very sweet and loving  to her. And Kami knows he is a first class worry wart.  She looked him in the eye and sat up completely strait. 

"Fine, I'll go tomorrow with Dr. Genzai." She said placing a small kiss on his hand. 

Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile and seemed relived. 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Kaoru walked a little uneasy into the clinic. She never did like doctors, but Kenshin was right, it was time to see what was wrong with her. 

"Calm down Tanuki-chan… every thing is fine" said a woman with long black hair. 

"I'm calm." Said Kaoru not knowing what to do with her hands. Megumi took one of her hands and gave her a smile. Even after Kenshin and her were married it seemed Megumi had a hard time letting go of her nickname, but Kaoru didn't mind anymore. 

"Sorry Megumi, but you I have a feeling this is something big, and I really don't know if it's good or bad…"

Megumi's fox ears popped up. She too also had a good feeling about this, actually Kaoru had gone to her before Genzai, but she didn't want to give Kaoru any false alarms, and particularly with something as… er, important as this. So now they were with Dr. Genzai, waiting for him to finish the diagnostic. 

"Kaoru!" yelled Genzai coming in the room and practically making Kaoru jump 2 feet in the air.

"Yes Genzai? Do you know what's wrong with me?" she asked

"Hai… there is definitely something different about you…" he said smiling

Megumi was getting exited. Kaoru was getting nervous and Genzai just kept smiling. 

"Yes? What is it?" she said her heart speeding

The doctor opened his mouth and looked from side to side not knowing how to say what he was about to tell her. 

"Kaoru… you're pregnant"       

  


**Part II : Surprise**

Megumi and Kaoru stared at the smiling doctor in front of them. Megumi was now doing her famous 'OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!' laugh. Kaoru's head began to swim, pregnant? A baby? Her cheeks grew rosy as she fell backwards.  

"Tanuki!?" said Megumi as she rushed to her side.

Kaoru lay on the floor with a cat smile on her face. The doctor smiled and opened a small bottle. He dabbed some cotton in it and offered it to Megumi. She took it and lightly passed it beneath Kaoru's nose. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Are you ok?" asked Megumi

"uh, um… I, I'm fine." She said 

Megumi smiled suddenly and shot up letting Kaoru drop to the floor. But Megumi didn't seem to notice. 

"Tanuki is going to have Ken-san's beautiful baby! The most wonderful thing that a woman can do is give life… besides I knew it wouldn't take long talking about Ken-san!!! OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!" she laughed almost hysterically. 

Both the Genzai and Kaoru sweat dropped. 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

On the way back home, Megumi kept going on about how the nine months would be like, and the labor, the pain, nausea, swelling. Kaoru could do nothing but sweat drop.  

"Kaoru…?" asked Megumi

"Huh?" 

"I said how are you going to tell Ken-san?" Megumi asked again almost as if poking fun at her.

Kaoru's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that! How was she going to tell him that they were going to have a baby!? 

"I… well, I…" 

Megumi smiled at her as they approached the front gate of the dojo. Kaoru looked at Megumi almost pleading for her to give an answer.

"Sorry, but I can't help you, you're on your own my friend. I have to go now, Sano is waiting for me. The rooster head fell in the river yesterday on a drinking spree. " She said leaving Kaoru at the gate.

Kaoru watched as Megumi's back disappeared step by step. She seemed to show a lot more interest in Sano now a days. Well, since he proposed and everything. She didn't literally say yes, but she let him know in her own way. Megumi waved at Kaoru before turning the block. 

 'How am I going to tell him?' she wondered entering her house almost automatically. She saw Yahiko coming towards her.

"Oi busu!" he called out. Apparently her nicknames would never be forgotten. 

"So, um how was the doctor?" he asked her.

'Is that worry I hear in his voice?' she wondered. She smiled warmly back at him and gave him a small wink. 

"I think Tae told me that they needed extra help today… Tsubame is getting stuck with all the work." She added.

Yahiko kinda got the hint that she wanted him to leave so, he said nothing as he headed to the Akabeko. Now she was alone in the house. Kenshin was now working as a sort of bodyguard for the police. Anytime there was a witness to a murder, they would call Kenshin and ask him to watch over him until everything was settled. Good, she wasn't ready to tell him yet… better yet, how to tell him.     

'Good thing he won't be home till after dinner today' apparently, she thought too soon. 

"Koishii!" he poked his head out the kitchen

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" she screamed falling backwards

He gasped and went over to help her up. Seeing her breath hard he smiled a bit. 

"Glad to see you too de gozaru." He joked

"Ken- Kenshin, what are you doing here?" she asked letting herself be lifted by his strong arms.

"Well, I live here." He answered laughing again. "How was the visit to Genzai-dono's de gozaru ka?"

Kaoru blushed and looked down at the floor. "Fine"

"I came home early to fix you lunch, the trial was moved to today in the morning and the they found the real assassin, which means the witness was no longer in potential danger de gozaru. But, what did Genzai-dono say?"

"Well, he said, well I… I'm well…" she tried to say blushing harder.

"Koishii, you are fine ne?" he said getting worried

Kaoru was breathing fast and her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

"Kaoru…" 

"God dammit woman! Can't I congratulate my best friend?!"

"not now you chicken faced moron!!"

"That's Sano and Megumi… you should go greet them ne?" said Kaoru looking for a way out.  

Kenshin was now really worried, why wasn't she telling him, was it something so horrible she couldn't bear to tell him, what if she had some awful disease. What if she was going to…  Kenshin didn't want to finish his thought. Instead he got up and decided to go greet Sano and Megumi.

"Konichiwa Sanosuke, Megumi-dono." Greeted Kenshin noticing the various bandages Sanosuke had on him. 

"Kenshin!, just heard the news, the foxy lady told me…"

"Nani? What news? Does she know what happened to Kaoru de gozaru ka?" he said suddenly desperate.

"Yeah… apparently, you two have been busy. Congratulations. I knew you had it in ya!!"

Megumi appeared behind Sano and took a look at Kenshin. Kaoru was out in a flash too. She stared at Sano, then at Megumi mouthing 'no!' well, she mouthed other thing too but lets not get too hasty…  

"Busy? Congratulations? What the hell are you talking about, what's wrong with Kaoru?!" Kenshin practically yelled. 

"You don't know?" asked Sano looking slightly worried at all the veins popping out of Kaoru's head this instant.

Kenshin was about to scream again when Megumi beat him to it. 

"BAKA!!!!! Um, er… your supposed to stay in bed and rest… er, you shouldn't be here!" she yelled grabbing Sano by the bandage on his head and dragging him out. 

When she assumed they were far enough from the dojo she started to scream again. 

"You baka! He doesn't know yet! Kaoru is supposed to tell him! But no!!!!!! you couldn't let me finish could you DAMN IT!?!" 

Kenshin still managed to hear Megumi scream something before they were completely out of hearing range. 

"If I were pregnant would you like it if Kenshin told you instead of me??!?!" 

'ORORORORORORORO?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!'

He saw Kaoru enter the yard with a blush on her face and a small shy smile. 

"Surprise…"

A/N: Hoeeeeee! How was it? Sucky huh? Well, please review anyways! This is only the first chapter… although you have no idea where this is going! The next chapter will be up very soon… So please keep reading!!!!!! Um, gotta go now… je je je… ¬¬' *clears throat* 


	2. Chapter *2*

In part 4 Kaoru will have her first interlude… um, like I said before, this is not an ordinary fic… just wait a while, till I have part six, and post up chapter 3, then you'll see… ha ha ha ha!!!! ^^' you have been warned!!! And thank you for reviewing!!!!! 

Crystal Okamino

Lesly

Dramaqueen

Sync*in

Bastion

Corina (Mako) Borsuk

You don't know how much I thank you! Please keep reading! 

'…' thoughts

"…" speech

*…* action

**Part III : Nani?**

THUMP!

"Kenshin!?" screamed Kaoru rushing to his side 

She lightly hit his cheek, but with no response. She tried it again but harder this time. Nothing. She slapped him… she punched him. She was getting pissed. Kaoru pulled back her arm and was ready to try again with everything she had. 

Kenshin's eyes fluttered as he saw Kaoru's fist headed towards him full speed. Her eyes widened but it was too late to stop.

"Or-- !!" was all he said before…

WHAM!! 

"Owwwww!" she screamed pulling her hand up to her face. 

She shook her hand a bit and blew some air onto it. Then she gasped, realising what she had just done. 

"Kenshin!!!"

He lay swirly eyed against a wall several yards away from where Kaoru was. 

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Kenshin woke to the sound of children playing in the street. He turned to the side and stopped feeling a small pain on his right cheek. He brushed his hand a little below his right eye and winced feeling a bump. 

"Daijoubu?" said a sweet voice beside him

"Kaoru?"

"Gomen Kenshin!!! I'm so sorry!" 

"Um… about what? What happened de gozaru ka?" he asked sitting up

Kaoru's face faulted. 

"You don't remember… anything?" she asked

Kenshin looked to the ceiling trying to remember something.

"You came home from Genzai's, you were going to tell me… er… something. then someone came… it was… um, Sano…"

Kaoru was getting nervous. Her hands were moist and her heart beat fast. 

"And he said…" Kenshin continued

"Yes? What did he say?" Kaoru asked almost desperately 

"He said… something about…"

Kaoru leaned closer…

"I forgot de gozaru!" said Kenshin scratching his head 

Kaoru fell face down onto the floor. 

"Are you ok koishii?" he asked her

She didn't budge but a sweat drop ran down her head.   

 "I'm fine."

"Then Megumi-dono yelled something at him…" Kenshin continued

This caught Kaoru's attention again. She was up and leaning over him in a flash.

"What did Megumi say?" she asked him

"She yelled something like, 'Don't tell him!' or something like that de gozaru yo…"

"but, don't tell him what?" Kaoru urged

"Don't tell him… um… I forgot." He said scratching his chin.

Kaoru fell down harder this time. 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Before dinner the baby subject was brought up again. But a little more discreetly by Kaoru.

"Aisuru…" 

"Hai?" he answered 

"You do like children, ne?"

He lifted an eyebrow and Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Of course… doushite de gozaru ka?" he shot questioning eyes at her

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"ORO?! A… baby?" said a somewhat shocked Kenshin

Kaoru couldn't look at him. 'What the hell does that stupid ORO mean? Is that all he can say?! Does… does he even want this child? Kenshin no baka! Why doesn't he say something else?! It's too quiet dammit!' she thought to herself.

She was surprised when she felt his arms go around her and hold her tight. He pulled away a little just enough to let him see her face. His eyes were slightly twinkling and a light pink spread over his cheeks. He had the most sincere smile she had ever seen. 

Little did they know, that by this hour almost everybody in town knew and all of the Kenshin gumi were at the gate. Kenshin' smile widened as he whispered in Kaoru's ear "let's give them a show ne?"

Kaoru still a little dumb founded about what Kenshin had just done, too had long since suspected that being the way they were, their friends would not miss out on this. 

 "Mou…" was all Kaoru could say.

"It's about time de gozaru yo. The way thing are, I definitely thought Megumi and Sano would be the first ne?" said Kenshin out loud.

There was a muffled giggle at the door.

"Hai! They were never really good at hiding their flirting. Heck I didn't think they wanted to! The way they stared at each other, and their smiles and… Ejem ejem… other stuff" stated Kaoru

More giggling at the door followed by what Kaoru identified as knuckles on a cranium. Poor Yahiko.

"Talking about odd couples… what do you think about Tsumame-chan and Yahiko-chan?" said Kaoru again

some very frantic scratching was heard at the door followed by some shhhh's and he he he's

 "Let's not talk about other couples. What about you and me koishii? How about we celebrate de gozaru ka?" said Kenshin saving poor Yahiko and Tsubame from complete humiliation.

"Oh? And how would you like to celebrate huh?" asked Kaoru playing along

Kenshin started getting a little frisky and closing the distance between him and Kaoru very fast. There was a ruffling sound at the gate. The more cozy they got, the louder the noise was. Kenshin suddenly stopped. And so did the noise. 

"Oro!! I forgot! I haven't finished my laundry de gozaru!" he said leaving Kaoru at half a kiss. 

There was a very loud thump at the front gate when Kaoru pictured all of them falling flat on their faces. She laughed out loud and went to open it. When she did, everyone suddenly found something interesting in the nearby trees or the ground or their neighbour.

"why hello everybody! What brings you here?" Kaoru asked innocently

"Er, well, we just felt like stopping for dinner, that's all Jou-chan" said Sanosuke

Everyone nodded in agreement.

  


**Part IV : To Protect**

During dinner everyone was really 'surprised' hearing the news and of course that was the only topic. I kept myself enough in the conversation, but I really was thrilled about this whole thing. I don't know why but every now and then an image of a tiny Kenshin would pop up in my head and get me smiling like an idiot. 

Kenshin kept shooting me these sweet looks almost every two seconds. Sanosuke and Megumi the same 'I-knew-it-would-happen-sooner-or-later-with-you-and-Kenshin-involved look. Tae was just as happy as I was and Tsumabe never stopped smiling and blushing. 

It was Yahiko who caught my attention. At first I thought it was the earlier comment about him and Tsubame, but I realized it was something deeper than that.  It was as if he weren't really enjoying this conversation, he smiled sure, but even though I can't read ki, I could sense he was troubled. Kenshin looked over at me and then to Yahiko. I nodded. He gave me a smile and I relaxed a bit. 

After dinner and when everyone went home it was just Yahiko, Kenshin and me. 

"I'll go talk to him…" Kenshin told me. "you should go get some rest koishii."

"Mou! Kenshin, your not going to treat me as if I'm some sort of sick patient of yours now are you?" I asked him

He smiled that cute little rurouni smile and nodded. I gave a small pout which caused him to smile more. I was touched really. I mean, it's nice to have someone worry about you ne? but still I am stubborn and I'll get very impatient if I'm just in bed all day. Fer cryin out loud I am a kenjutsu instructor… what am I gonna do all day in bed? Besides, I'm just a pregnant woman, not the first, not the last, nothing unusual. And it's not like I can't do anything for myself ne?

Kenshin had already gone to Yahiko's bed room and I hadn't even noticed him. I decided to follow. When I approached his room I could hear his voice and Kenshin's.

"I am happy for you, you know that ne?" said Yahiko

"Hai, you told us that de gozaru." Answered Kenshin

"But… you know… there is going to have to be some changes here… and Kaoru is not going to want me here forever, with all the busu's and the ugly's, and the terrible cook stuff. You know she was, and still is I guess, like my mother. She has given me so much I cannot even begin to thank her… but I guess she doesn't see me as I see her… and with this new baby, she probably won't want me living here any more. Besides… I feel that when I am not with her I can't protect her… don't get me wrong… if anyone had to marry her it would be you… but, I still feel I have a duty to protect her. So when I'm gone, you had better not make her cry or do anything stupid ne?" he said to Kenshin

I was… touched… I mean, I knew that everyone considered me to be as the core of our odd little family, but still hearing Yahiko say it just, got to me… that baka gaki, I would never kick him out, he should now that.

"Yahiko," I heard Kenshin suddenly speak

"Do you really think Kaoru does not consider you as her son. After all, she did take up the obligation to do that de gozaru. And I'm sure she will never want you to leave, not even when you have to. Even though she would never admit it ne?"

'Kenshin no baka!'

Yahiko gave a light giggle "Are you saying she needs me here? Well I always was her number one pupil ha ha ha ha!!!"

'You are my only pupil…'

"Arigatou Kenshin…"

There was a pause, and I could picture Kenshin's wonderful smile on his face. I sighed. 

"Oyasumi nasai Yahiko."

"Oyasumi"

The door to Yahiko's bedroom slid open as Kenshin walked out. I gave him a smile as he took me by the waist and led me to the bedroom.

"Kenshin…" I started

"Hai Koishii?" 

"Will I always be pretty to you? No matter what?" 

He pinched my nose playfully and gave me _his_ smile. 

"Kaoru wa kawaii ku… always…" he said to me "You must go to bed now, it's very late de gozaru. And you have to rest"

"Mou… Kenshin!"

He smiled once again that innocent smile and signalled for me to get in the futon. I obeyed, pouting the whole time of course. He got in next to me and put his arm around me.

"Don't worry koishii, I will make sure everything turns out all right de gozaru yo, leave everything to me, ne?" he said to me

"Hai Aisuru… if you say so…" I responded already half asleep

little did I know, that, that would be the strangest night of my life… the last night in quite a while that I would see Kenshin as attractive.

A/N: oooooh! The plot thickens! ^^ prepare yourselves!!!


	3. Chapter *3*

Part 5, Kenshin describes… part 6, Kaoru once again… if you don't like all the swapping please tell me, I continue to go on like this until the last chapter, which will be like the first one. But, like I said, if you prefer to have Kaoru speak, or Kenshin just put it in you review… I don't mind either one ok? ^^  **Be Prepared!!!!!!**

**Part V : What the…?!**

I started to get up, it was kind of late. That's odd. I never get up this late. I felt Kaoru's arms around me and smiled. I decided it wasn't that bad if I stayed in bed a little longer. Besides, I was feeling kind of light headed, so I went back to sleep. 

I woke up to the sound of a man screaming beside me, too close for comfort. I was up in a flash reaching for my sakabatou.  Matte… something is not right…

"Kenshin…" said a voice… 

a strange voice, not my Kaoru's voice. It sounded like a man, well sort of. It was a little feminine. Something is definitely not right. Why do I feel so weak? I don't have my same speed. I turned to where the voice was…

my eyes bulged… 

"OROOOOOOOORORORORORORORORORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in a voice that was not my own.

'WHAT THE *#%& IS GOING ON DE GOZARU KA?!?!?!?!?'

"Kenshin… you… I… we… are…" said my… body 

I heard footsteps in the hall, Yahiko. Oh no! not now!

"What's going on?!" yelled Yahiko as he barged into the room

he stopped dead in his tracks and turned an amazing shed of red. His eyes seemed to be 4 times his normal size.

"Kenshin no baka!!!!!! PUT SOMETHING ON DAMMIT!" yelled my body… Kaoru?

Until now, I looked myself over… what the?! I had… CLEAVAGE!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Myself no, Kaoru, got up and covered herself, no, me with the blanket of the futon. I was too shocked to move. 

'What the hell?' I thought. Yahiko was still at the door frame where he was still frozen in his place. Kaoru went over. Lifted him up gently and then kicked him out in the yard. 'Oro?!' Then she came over to where I was equally frozen.  

"Kenshin... something very serious has happened." She said to me in my own voice…

No way! That couldn't be me! Do I really sound like that? AH!! Dammit rurouni! Stick to the point! I am in Kaoru's body for heavens sake! 

"Ka… Kaoru?!" I asked, just to verify that I had completely gone nuts.

She sighed then nodded. I stared at her for a good 5 minutes… then at myself… herself. This is not happening, its not happening, it can't be! Its impossible! 

"Kenshin…" 

My voice made me jump. 

"What are we going to do?" she asked. I could sense some fear in her, his… my voice. 

This was no time to be worrying about myself. How is Kaoru taking this? I went over to place my hand over her shoulders. 

"Don't worry Koishii. Everything will be fine… I promise." 

"AHA!!!!!!" said another strange voice. 

Good grief more weird stuff?

"Exactly!!!!" said the voice again "he he he he! I'm bad, aren't I? Don't worry Kaoru! Nothing bad is going to happen… but…" she said  "do you remember what were your exact word last night Kenshin?" she asked me

I blinked. Um… 

" 'Don't worry koishii, I will make sure everything turns out all right de gozaru yo, leave everything to me, ne?' sound familiar? " she said imitating my voice.

"Well, you do know that being as crazy as I am… I had to take you seriously ne? he he he… You want Kaoru's happiness don't you? Well 9 months carrying a child in you is hell! So you would like to spare Kaoru right?" she asked

'What the…?'

"I knew you'd say yes!!! Oh! You two are so kawaii!!! Gotta go now! Good luck telling the others about your little um.. problem? He he… by the way… I couldn't save you from everything Kaoru honey… you are the one who is going to have the baby… sowwy… gotta go now… adios!" 

"Oro?! what was that?" I asked Kaoru

She of course had the same expresion as I did on her face.

"Oi! Jou-chan! Ya here? Do you know there is a gaki in your tree? " came Sano's voice from the front gate.

I panicked. Kaoru panicked. 

"Kenshin put something on fer cryin out loud!" she whispered " I'll try to distract him or something!"

and with that, she ran out of the room, closing the door and leaving me utterly stupifact. 

'Now what do I do? Its not like I know how to put on a kimono de gozaru. Aha! Kaoru's training outfit! Thank god she wears one of these.'

Well, its not like I had never seen Kaoru naked before… but still, having cleavage… I mean, its not something that happens every day. I found out that it was really quite uncomfortable. Did all women have to go through this. They were odd looking from this point of view. 

I decided to bind them. I finally understood why Kaoru did this. But geez. Even if I am in a woman's body… I miss my other sword. I know it may sound pathetic but all you guys have to understand! I felt, empty and odd. This is definitely going to take some getting used to.

  


**Part VI : Switch**

"Ohayo Sanosuke. What brings you here so early de gozaru ka?" I asked in Kenshin's voice. 

I could not keep this a secret for very long. I am not your number one actress and besides, Kenshin is just much to calm, but I still haven't exactly figured this out yet. And we do need to be alone. So, while this happens. Nobody is to know. 

"I just came to visit… and for some breakfast. I'm gonna be in town all day cuz I think I'm on a lucky streak." He said to me

"Well, good luck! Hope you win lots of money, see ya… um, de gozaru yo" I said some what desperately. 

He eyed me. 'Shit! I over did it with that lame de gozaru yo. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm still in my night clothes.' I sweat dropped.

"Er… um, Kaoru is not feeling her best today and sessha would like to take care of her." I said 

"Looks like she's feeling fine to me… fine enough to get Yahiko off that branch, which is … odd, because Kaoru is probably the one responsible for that." He said eyeing me some more.

'Kenshin no baka!' I sweat dropped some more. 

"I had better help her ne? You should get going now! Say hi to kits, er. I mean Megumi-dono for me. Sayonara!" I said pushing him out the gate.

"Che, Kenshin! All you have to say is that you want to be alone with Jou-chan." I heard his voice fade.

I sighed of relief. Then I went over to where Kenshin was still trying to get Yahiko off a branch. Kenshin had managed to get himself into my white training gi. While Kenshin was doing this, I decided to go and change myself. 

Woah! Was that weird or what?! It was just, there. It seemed kinda unnatural. But still, I guess I'm just not used to it. And I hope I never _do_ get used to it!! My chest was very comfortable, with nothing there. But still I did kinda miss them. I mean, they are a bother, but they _are_ mine. Boy was this giving me the creeps!  

"Kaoru?" I heard my voice say

"Yes?" I answered back.

"Who are we going to tell about this? And when?" he asked me

I bit my lip… who are we going to tell? Who was that crazy voice? Did she do this to us? If I had heard right… Kenshin was going to be in my body for nine months, until it was time to actually have the baby, then everything would be back to normal. I hope…

Oh my God! What am I going to do for nine months in Kenshin's body! I… there will definitely be no physical contact between us, that's for sure… I couldn't kiss Kenshin in that body! It would be like kissing another woman… myself for Kami's sake! 

I winced at that thought. Oh Kenshin! So close yet I could do nothing… I would miss him. And I would get who ever did this!!

"Koishii?" he said again

I sighed "Kenshin I am not about to pretend to be you for nine months. Besides, I wouldn't feel my best if we lied to all our friends, and sooner or later they would realise anyway… who know if when we tell them, they will believe us… but, we can't say we didn't try ne?" 

He sighed.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

We decided to invite every body over on an urgent meeting… and it didn't take more than 2 hours before they were all arriving at the dojo.

I had expected thing to go kinda crazy… but nothing that bad… apparently I thought too soon.  We were all supposed to go quietly to the dining room and get everything settled  there… I should have known!

The women came flooding in… I suppressed an urge to go and hug Tae, but it seems she never even gave me a chance. Tae, Megumi, and Tsubame went to were Kenshin was calmly standing, lifted him up and ran off.

"Oro?" said Kenshin

 Now I don't know how everybody sees me, but even I know I look weird saying Kenshin's phrase. They stopped and momentarily stared at him, then the giggled.

"You are definitely spending a lot more time than necessary with Kenshin Tanuki-chan!" said Megumi

The others giggled and agreed.

I objected of course, I followed them to our room where they were taking Kenshin. Tae popped her head out and stopped me. 

"Now, now Himura-san, this is girl stuff, I'm sure it doesn't interest you the least bit. Besides, we have to get in on some details and… er, stuff" Tae said to me

Poor Kenshin. His eyes popped out hearing the detail part. And he pleaded for me to do something. 

"Um, but Tae we have to talk to all of you in the dinning room, its kind of important… well really important."

She eyed me. I realized I hadn't use the honorific to her name like Kenshin always does. 

"Oh that can wait Himura-san! This will not take… too long." She smiled.

And with that she closed the door.

"Demo…!" 

I heard giggles from inside. Mou! They had better not reveal something important in there!

"Relax Kenshin… it's not like they're gonna kill her or something. You can say what you need to say to us, then when the girls get here, we will explain." Said Sanosuke. 

Yahiko appeared behind him, but that's where he stayed… must have been this mornings incident. I sighed…

"You are so not going to believe me… demo, here I go." I said

They eyed me once again. Geez I was getting so tired of that! How would they like it if they very suddenly changed bodies with Megumi or Tsubame huh? Probably freak out that's what! I giggled at the thought of Sano in Megumi's body and Yahiko in Tsubame's.

"Kenshin… are you feeling ok?" asked Sano

I sighed and took in a deep breath

"Guys… what I am about to tell you is no joke. Something very serious happened this morning to me… and Kenshin"

more stares… 

"that's right… I am Himura… Kaoru."  

A/N:  @.@ oro!!!!!!!! Yep that's right!!!!!!!! I know I'm mean! And slightly insane… but! Oh!!!!!!! It was written as I have said in a fit of madness! So, oh! I don't know. *dodges waves of flying fruits and veggies.* any way, give me some time on the next chapter! And if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me ok? Ja ne!         


	4. Chapter *4*

I know I said that it would be Kaoru interlude, then Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenshin… etc. but, in part 8 I just felt… I don't know… it seemed right for Kenshin to interfere. But anyway, read on! 

**Part VII : Truth**

I heard a hysterically insane laughter coming from the hallway. I guess Kaoru just broke the news to them. I hope she doesn't get too upset. 

"Kaoru-chan you seem kind of distracted today. Are you ok?" asked Tae

I sighed... I was almost about to say 'Daijoubu Tae-dono' but stopped. Instead I took in a deep breath.

"Sounds like the boys are having a lot of fun… they haven't stopped laughing!" interrupted Megumi. 

I sighed, imagining Kaoru trying to get it in their thick heads that she really was Kaoru.

"Minna-san… I have something I have to say." I stated

They stopped their endless chatter to look up at me.

"Hai Kaoru… what is it?" asked Megumi

"Well first of all I shouldn't be here at all. I… a not exactly the same person that I was this morning… I really feel I am intruding because… well… Kaoru should be the one here, and not me… Himura Kenshin." 

"Tanuki-chan the pregnancy shouldn't get to you this much. I mean, true you have the side effects, sensibility and all that, well what we discussed yesterday… but not, well, delirious." said Megumi

"SANOSUKE!!!!!!!! KENSHIN WOULD ONLY FALL TO THE FLOOR IN A HEAP IF YOU HIT HIM LIKE THAT…! BUT I AM NOT KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!" said my very angry voice.

Oh no… we've got trouble. The girls all stared at me wide eyed. Megumi narrowed her eyes.

"Tanuki-chan… did I tell you about that time when I found Kenshin alone in his room and he very suddenly kissed me?" she asked quite loudly. 

Kaoru entered the room faster than I could think, and from the looks of it, she wasn't too happy. Behind her, were a very bruised Sanosuke and a frightened Yahiko. 

"NANI?!?!?!?!" she shrieked. 

"ORO?! Megumi-dono I have never kissed you!" I said quickly

Megumi gasped, her eyes widened as did everyone else's. Oh sure! Now they believe us.

"Bu… b… busu…?" said Yahiko looking to where Kaoru was still standing. 

She shot him a glare. Yahiko's eye did this little twitch and his mouth was hanging almost to the floor.  

I sighed "It's true…" 

Yahiko without warning took me by the wrist and led me to the kitchen. I guessed what he was getting at. 

"cook something…" he said putting me in front of the kitchen door. 

"Good idea Yahiko! If they really are faking, we will probably all end up in Megumi's clinic tonight, and if they aren't I will just fuckin go crazy. One, because a good meal came from Jou-chan and two… It's just fuckin weird that Jou-chan is Kenshin and Kenshin is Jou-chan…" he said

"Oi! If you don't like my cooking then why do you come here very day huh Sanosuke?!" Kaoru shot out. 

Stares…

"Maa, maa minna-san. Let me get started de gozaru. Please be nice and wait till I finish… and try not to get too exited." 

More stares…

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"I can't believe it! It's… its… its… edible!!!!" said Sanosuke after tasting my miso soup. 

Kaoru shot him a death glare, But Sano and everyone else were too busy gagging at both of us to notice… now they believe us.

"oooooookay! Now this is weird!" said Yahiko

"Now do you believe us de gozaru ka?" I asked them all.

Tae shivered as she looked at Kaoru in my body, they were not the only ones uncomfortable in this situation. 

"It's kind of late… and its dinner time, the Akabeko must be full, come Tsubame, we have to get back and help." Said Tae

Tsubame nodded and got up beside Tae, the bowed and said good bye. 

"Well, I guess I better go help Dr. Genzai with the patients… um, maybe we will… well, talk about this later…" said Megumi also getting up

"I'll go with you, It's getting dark and you can't go out like that." Said Sanosuke

"Oi, Sano? Um, can I stay at you place for a while? I mean, for the night, or… week or something?" Yahiko said before they left

"You're freaked out ne?" Sano smiled at him

Yahiko nodded quickly, it was nothing to be ashamed of really, heck I was scared, why wouldn't Yahiko be?

Sano gestured with his head that Yahiko come along. He did. We went to see them off at the gate. 

"Oyasumi nasai" chorused Sano and Megumi.

"Oyasumi nasai" responded Kaoru and myself

"Good night freaks!" yelled Yahiko a wicked smile appeared on his face, a sweat drop on mine and a vein on Kaoru's 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"You really should leave that to me Kenshin." Said Kaoru entering the room

I was unfolding the futon as I usually do, but I stopped to think, and she was right. I mean, I was pregnant, I mean! She was! Well not now, but…! Oh her body dammit! I sighed. Battousai should now be totally devastated being a pregnant woman. Now it was Kaoru who would protect me… how embarrassing! Well, not really, not by Kaoru at least… but still, I felt as if I had lost my job or something.

"Hai Kaoru." was all I answered

  


**Part VIII : Take Care**

I went to sleep with an odd feeling. Well no surprise there! I am in a man's body after all, but, man! I felt like making out with myself! Gives me the creeps I tell you! 

I realised I was the one who was going to have to take care of Kenshin from now on. What a change. I would probably torture him later about this, how he needed the protection of a woman and so on. 

Oh! I couldn't be that mean… or could I? He he he… any way, the next few days passed by unbelievably slow. Of course, Kenshin suffered more than me I'm sure of that. He would wake up in the middle of the night and then just start shaking.

I would take him in my arms and try to warm him, but he was already sweaty, a few seconds later he would thank me and step out into the cool autumn night to get some fresh air… because he was hot… mmmm, definitely weird.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Why me? I mean, sessha has done a lot of awful things in his days, but… after all I have suffered, do I also deserve this punishment as well?

I shivered, poor women. All they have to go through to give birth to a child. Kaoru must have felt my movement because I felt her arms go around me and snuggle me. I wanted so much to turn back and give her a kiss on the cheek, but… I felt like I was kissing myself, and that, is nasty!

Instead I smiled back at her and thanked her. Her warmth got to me an soon I was no longer cold, but hot. Dammit! will this never end. I actually had to shake her hands off me because I felt like they suffocated me. 

"Er… I'll be right back Kaoru-koishii, I need to get some fresh air." I said to her getting up

"Shouldn't you put something else on Kenshin? You may get a cold, it's pretty chilly outside." She said

"Arigatou Kaoru, but I'll be fine. I'm actually kind of hot." I responded.

A sweat drop appeared on her head along with a totally clueless face. I smiled and slid the door open. I welcomed the night's cool air through my hair. And stared down at my stomach. It was really hard to believe that I was carrying my own child down there. 

My own flesh and blood, this new-born would give my life something more to smile about. I would protect her and Kaoru with my life. They are after all the reason for my existence. Yes, I hoped it would be a little girl.

I felt a tingle, could it be? I gently placed my hands over my belly in hopes that she would move again, but feeling nothing I started to walk through the halls.

It really was amazing, creating a life, incarnating a sentient human. It was just so beautiful. I had taken so many lives, and now I am the one responsible for creating one. Maybe everyone will think that it is hopeless to redeem myself with just helping this baby, but for me, her life was so much more important.

Maybe this isn't so bad. What could possibly be better that giving a life? I felt a streak of a warm tear on my left cheek. I wiped it away feeling the smoothness of Kaoru's face. No scar. So innocent. So young and full of hope. Maybe I could pretend to be innocent in her body. I could pretend I had never killed anyone, I had never been responsible for the death of many, and the suffering of more. I could pretend my only purpose is to give and maintain this life. To create… not to destroy.

More tears came and I didn't bother to wipe them away. So many times I had just wanted to cry, to let all my fears show, to be vulnerable. But I couldn't. for if I showed my weakness the others would be frightened. 

But now, with Kaoru's face as my mask I freely let them flow, somehow, it didn't seem so bad, I actually felt somewhat relieved.  

A hand brushed my cheek. I jumped, Kaoru smiled gently at me and put her hand on my shoulder. Even though I was looking at my own face, I could feel her presence. 

I shut my eyes tight and cried some more. I felt her arms go around me and hug me tight. I dug my face into her shoulder and sighed letting myself be the protected for once, and not the protector.

She didn't seem surprised to find me like this. In fact, she seemed to know the reason behind my tears. For when she was looking at me, she saw me with warmth and understanding, not with fear or confusion. 

I thanked her so much for that. For just being the way she is, my Kaoru.

"Arigatou…" I choked out

She responded by leaning her head on mine. I don't know how long we stayed there. Just standing, me crying, she rubbing my back softly. 'Aishiteru Kaoru-koishii' 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

I must admit I did feel a bit taken aback when I saw the first tear. Seeing it in my own body didn't get to me that much, but the fact that I knew it was really Kenshin, well, it did worry me a bit.

Then I remembered Megumi say something about being extremely sentimental when you get pregnant. I guessed that was the reason. He started to cry for real a little after. 

Well I couldn't just stand there. I silently went over to where he had stopped and brushed away a fresh tear. He seemed to jump at my touch. I guess he wasn't used to being sneaked up on. I smiled and gave him a hug. I figured it was what he needed. Sure enough he lay himself on me and soon fell asleep.

I noticed his knees buckled a bit. I put one hand behind his knees and kept the other one on his back and gently lifted him up. This was weird. I felt like prince charming or something!

I slid the door open with one foot and inside, I lay him on the futon. This was definitely strange. I was not used to Kenshin being so, vulnerable. Dammit! this scene would have been so kawaii if he weren't in my body. I could just bend down and kiss him, but…! 

I sighed… '_nine long _months…'  

A/N: whew! Don't know what got into me! This is probably because I needed a break from my own insanity and put something that made sense for once. But this is probably as serious as it's gonna get so… ¬¬' I know my chapter titles suck… but hey! I couldn't think of anything else! I never said this story was free of OOCness ^^ but any way, thank you for supporting me so far. Your reviews are what keep me going… so REVIEW!!!! Onegai!  


	5. Chapter *5*

Something is getting into me… but… I don't know what dammit! ¬¬ any way on with the show… please be nice and review when your done… ^^

**Part IX : Visitors**

I woke up quite refreshed one morning.  I looked down at my belly. Every day it seemed to get bigger and bigger. And since Kaoru is not exactly a tall woman, well, I looked like a walking bouncing ball.

I was now five months pregnant, or so Megumi told me. The switch thing did need some getting used to, every now and then Sano of Megumi would shoot some weird comment at me, and Kaoru would be the one to respond. But they always backed off, I guess I was a little more intimidating that Kaoru.

I settled my arms on either sides of me and used my elbows for support. I smelled the faint aroma of miso soup… miso soup? I'm the only one who makes miso soup around here… who could…?

I focused my mind to try and read ki. Yes, there were two strange ki's in the kitchen, not Kaoru's, hers wasn't anywhere. I got up as quickly as I possibly could. Stepping out side. 

Dammit, this body is so clumsy with the baby. One ki was particularly strong, and the other was not just another ordinary person. A man and a woman…

"SHINOMORI?!" I asked sliding the kitchen door open. 

"Kaoru!!!" shouted Misao as she threw her arms around me. 

I could do nothing but hug her back, damn. They didn't know! We would have to go through all that ruckus again. What the hell where they doing here anyway? And I supposed they just let their selves in. what's the big idea de gozaru?! 

"Why didn't you mail me? I heard it from Tae, but I wanted you to tell me!" Misao said somewhat disappointed. 

"I'm sorry Misao… but, well things are a little, um, different around here." I answered back. 

I hadn't noticed Aoshi until now. He moved a little clumsily. I stared up at his face and almost fainted.

"ORO?!" was all I could say

His eyes were bulging! I didn't even now Aoshi had the necessary muscles in his face to do that… he actually looked surprised! Really, really surprised! I frowned. What was he getting at for being surprised huh? I can't be that slow can I? I mean true, it took me around 2 years to admit my feelings, but hey! I had my reasons! 

Or is it because Kaoru was pregnant. I glared I didn't even want to know why he would be so surprised at that. His mouth moved, as if he wanted to say something. He was constantly shaking his head, as if telling himself it could not be. 

"Aoshi… are you ok?" asked Misao, I smiled when I noticed she had dropped the 'sama'

"B… bat…" he began. 

I looked at him expectantly for him to finish. 

"BATTOUSAI!!!!!" he shouted. He _shouted_!  

How did he know?! I hadn't done anything yet had I? Ki… of course. I wasn't the only one who could read it, and our body's had changed, not our spirit. A sweat drop appeared on my forehead as another on Misao's. 

"Aoshi, are you sure your ok?" said Misao as she got on her tip toes to feel his head.

Just then Kaoru came bursting in the kitchen with various bags with her.

"Kenshin! Are you all right?!" she screamed

Aoshi's eyes got even wider which I thought was impossible and yet another sweat drop appeared on Misao's head. 

"Of course koishii, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her with a smile.

"Well, I heard someone yell Battousai, and I thought th… Misao! Aoshi!" she yelled noticing them for the first time.

"Ka… miya…" stammered Aoshi. 

Misao and Kaoru blinked at the same time. I figured Kaoru was surprised he knew so fast and Misao just had no idea whatsoever about what the hell was going on.    

"Aoshi!!!" Misao yelled rushing to his side. He had fainted.

"Oro!!" I was freaked out seeing the all mighty Mr. Ice-I-have-no-facial-expressions-whatsoever Shinomori Aoshi show some expression especially surprise, and actually faint!

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here!? Why does Aoshi call Kaoru-san, Battousai and Himura-san, Kamiya?! And why does Himura-san call Kaoru-san, Kenshin dammit!?!" Misao said suddenly angry that she seemed to be the only one who didn't know a thing about all this.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"For four more months?!" shrieked Misao.

We both nodded. 

Since we explained Aoshi was as emotionless as ever, only with what seemed like a permanent sweat drop on his head. Misao had a poor-guys-this-totally-must-freak-them-out-cause-it's-freakin-me-out look. 

"We have sort of gotten used to it. I mean, it's not as bad as the first day." Said Kaoru reading Misao's thoughts.

Aoshi sighed.

"Misao, we will be staying here for four months." He said simply

"I thought you only wanted to stay for a week." She answered.

"I did, but seeing this situation, we must." 

Misao, Kaoru and I stared at him not quite catching what he saying.

"Battousai is in constant danger, that will never change until the day he is dead, but in that body, he is useless, and Kamiya-san isn't capable of fighting off some strong opponent even in Battousai's body, there for, they are completely vulnerable, the both of them. And even if I do want revenge on Battousai I can't stand an unfair fight, nor can I stand the thought of someone else killing him. They need protection, we will stay." He said

I glared at him, but I realised he was right. I hadn't really though about that. I looked to Kaoru who had a worried look on her face. I guess it just hit her too. She nodded.

"Very well Shinomori…"

  


**Part X : Nine Months**

"Kenshin are you sure?" I asked a little grossed out.

He nodded happily. I sweat dropped.

"Can you give my half a pound of shrimp please?" I asked the sales man

he scooped up a bit and put it in a package, then he handed it to me. I gave him the money and we were off. Kenshin was still licking his sticky fingers, from the sweets he had just had. 

"Kenshin… should you really be eating this much?" I asked a little worried.

"I'm fine Koishii," he answered.

He took one shrimp and peeled it, eating it hole. I turned blue. 

"Kaoru?" he asked looking towards me.

"Hai?"

"Do you remember a dish you made when we met Sano? The first time he came over?" he asked smiling

"yes… why?" 

"Do you think you could cook it for me?" 

"Nani?!" 

"Man Kenshin!, Foxy told me you could get some pretty strange cravings when you are pregnant, but Jou-chan's cooking? Feh! The situation must be pretty bad!" Said Sano appearing behind us

I glared at him, but, I had to admit it was true. What was the point in denying it? Couldn't cook to save my life could I? But, now Kenshin had truly asked me to cook for him. As a husband would a wife. 

"Of course Kenshin." Was all I said

"You know these months have been endlessly slow for me, with the gaki staying with me and all." Said Sano

"Three more months to go Sanosuke" smiled Kenshin

We passed a street that led to Megumi's clinic. I glared back at Sano. Turns out he wasn't even looking at me. 

"Um, I think I'll go see what the foxy lady is doing, ja." He said as he turned the block. Kenshin smiled and said good bye as we headed home. 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

I ended up cooking for Kenshin for the next three months. It was so nice to watch him eat with so much pleasure. I was cooking for him. It felt so nice. 

"Thank you for dinner Kaoru. It was delicious." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. unfortunately that is all the joy I had for the next three months…

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"My feet hurt." He said in the morning

"Are you ok?" I asked him lifting up the covers

his ankles were the size of my head!

"Oro?!" he yelled

¬¬ I had to carry him all day… crud. He was getting heavy.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

"Is that better Kenshin?" I asked rubbing his lower back

"A little" was all he said

¬¬ I had to rub his back all day… crud. My fingers hurt.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Kenshin lifted himself from the futon with my help. He took a step and suddenly tumbled backwards swirly eyed.

"Oro!"

I rushed to his side just before he fell back. 

"Kenshin! Are you ok?" I asked him concerned

"Hai… I'm fine koishii, I just got some vertigo, de gozaru yo." He said still swirly eyed

"Vertigo? From what?" I asked a little confused

"the floor was too far away!" he said

my face faulted… crud.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"I'm hot" said Kenshin too me.

"But Kenshin! There is snow falling out side!" I said finding it hard to believe

"Snow!" he said suddenly exited he ran outside and began to dance around with the snowflakes.

At night. Me, covered with every last blanket in the house and Kenshin sleeping with only my yukata. He's gonna get a cold.

¬¬ crud…

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"I want ice."  Said Kenshin

Aoshi went to go but some ice, full speed as ordered be Misao.

"I want fish."

Misao rushed out at full speed to prepare the fish.

"I want sugar." 

Me running to the kitchen to get some sugar.

"I want raw rice."

"I want another blanket."

"I want some water."

"I want more candles."

"I want meat."

"I want another pillow."

"I want some cherries."

"I want some medicine."

"I want a radish."

"I want Kaoru."

¬¬' _crud_…

A/N : nothing interesting to say here... ¬¬ you never even read the author's note's anyway ne?


	6. Chapter *6*

**Oh! **I can't believe this might actually be coming to and end!!! T-T nooooo! Any way, thank you, all of my reviewers! Really! Your comments make me so happy! My friends can tell when I get new reviews… he he he, I smile too much. Any way, Arigatou and on with the insanity!!!  

**Part XI : Time**

'Damn!' I thought in the middle of the night as I got up.

I uncovered myself and magically happened to get up without Kaoru's assistance. I ran out of the room carefully closing the door not to make any noise and hurried to the restroom. 

'Damn this pregnancy!' I swear I have too pee every goddamn five minutes. It has brought out a lot in me as you can see. In moments I find myself so utterly calm I might as well be dead. The next I am screaming at Aoshi because of some stupidity. Right now I am just cussing my god damn mouth off. 

I sighed. On the way back to our room I thought I heard something to the left, where Aoshi and Misao's room was. Go to sleep Himura! This is none of your  freakin' business. I told myself. But… oh damn it!

I inched my way closer to their room, and wished I hadn't. I could hear soft moans coming from inside Misao's room. Dammit! I just couldn't keep my nose out of it could I? I heard a louder moan. 

"Did I hurt you?" said Aoshi barely a whisper.

"Never… go on…" Misao distracted…

'ORO' shit, I'm leaving I'm going! I am escaping! Getting the hell out of here! God damn Aoshi! I actually envied him. I mean, I felt like I needed some. Nine long months for heavens sake! And I was so close to Kaoru. But… I couldn't exactly make out with myself. 

I sighed…

"Poor, poor Kenshin!" 

Oh shit! I knew that voice… would never ever forget it!

"I have a surprise for you! Ken-san! You have been so good to Kaoru's body, but I did say she was going to have a baby ne? Time's up! Thank you so much Kenshin! I'll _try_ to never ever torture you again! And quit cussing so much! Adios!" she said to me.

Huh? The night suddenly got clearer. And I felt astonishingly lighter. With more agility. My mood lightened very fast. I looked down. And pinched myself.  I could see the floor!!!! Please don't let this be a dream! 

I would have burst out laughing like a wild man if I had not heard Misao at that moment. Feh! Ruin the moment why don't you!

My eyes bulged in realisation! Kaoru! She would be herself again, her lovely petite little self. Thank you for the idea Misao! I thought as I ran full speed to our room. 'Calm down Battousai, she is pregnant after all' I said to myself to which he responded 'Bull! I haven't had some in NINE months damn you!' oh well can't say I didn't try…

There she was. Sleeping as peacefully as ever. I hated to wake her, it seemed a crime, but… it had been so long! Besides, I couldn't actually do it with her like this, but I could just, feel her face again, her neck, her shoulders, her smooth hair. 

I walked over to where she was and softly touched her cheek with my palm. I brushed her bangs to the side to see her beauty. Kaoru, I have missed you so much. I leaned forward to kiss her.

She frowned. Was my hand cold? Did she sense me? I started to remove my hand when she caught it. Was she awake? 

"Ken…shin…" she whispered. 

Not fully awake but I could tell she was starting to. Her eyes twitched as she regretfully opened them. I smiled at her, and she smiled sadly back.

"I miss you so much Kenshin." She said softly to me

"I missed you too koishii… but I'm here now de gozaru." I said taking her hand in mine. 

Just lean in and give her a kiss, one she would never forget. 

"I wish you were Kenshin…" she said again.

What? I am. Aren't I? She thought she was dreaming, of course. I smiled tenderly. I'll prove that I'm real… I leaned in yet again when she started talking again. Dammit! will this never end?

"You never kiss me… you always go away before I get to kiss you. I don't want to wake up. Please kiss me now, before you go away again…" she said

Ay eye captain!!! I leaned forward and _finally_ gave her a kiss. The first one was a soft sweet one, just to torture Battousai even more I guess. 

I looked down at her. Her eyes widened, I guess she just figured out this wasn't just a dream. She looked at her self and myself under the covers. Then back up at me. We stayed there a good ten minutes, she practically threw herself on me like a drowning woman would to a life boat.

'Oro!' no complaints though… 

she dug her head into my chest and neck and her arms firm around my back. I started giving her fast kisses where ever my mouth landed. She lifted her head. One long furious kiss to the mouth and on with the rest of the body, I planned. The kiss, it felt so, wonderful. We seemed like two mad people in bed I suppose but hey! What do you expect?! 

I parted partly because I was turning blue from the lack of air. If it hadn't been for her stomach! I would be able to get closer! And as if on cue…

"Kenshin…" she said as she stopped abruptly.  

"What?" I said barely paying attention, kissing her neck and moving downwards…

seeing that she was not responding I looked up, worried. One hand was now at her stomach, her brows were knotted and she was frowning. Now that got me worried. 

"Kaoru are you all right de gozaru ka?" I asked rapidly.

She looked up at me and smiled. 'Oro! Why do I not like that smile?! Don't say it! Not now! We were just getting started! Don't' say it koishii! Onegai!!'

"It's time…" 

"OOOOOOOORORORO!!!" @_@' 

  


**Part XII : Labor**

"OOOOOOORORORO!!!! ARE YOU SURE?!" screamed Kenshin

I nodded calmly, which just seemed to freak him out more. 

"WE MUST GET MEGUMI DE GOZARU!!!! OR GENZAI-SENSEI!!!! ORO!!! AOSHI!!!! QUIT MESSING AROUND WITH MISAO AND HELP ME WITH KAORU!!!" Kenshin shouted running out of the room and screaming at the top of his lungs like an idiot. 

I giggled, but stopped as another very sharp pain got me. Damn, just when we were getting frisky… did Kenshin say Misao and Aoshi were messing around? Hmmm, well I don't know, but right now I really don't care.   

"HIMURA!! DAMN YOU!!!! CAN'T YOU WAIT A LITTLE!!!???" I heard Misao yell. 

Yup, I guess they were messing around. I heard various footsteps out side and in the yard. Some orders giving by Kenshin and Misao. Aoshi left a few seconds later to get Megumi. 

I was getting exited, I felt butterflies in my stomach and I didn't know why. Kenshin and Misao came in both out of breath but concerned, I noticed Misao was only like, half dressed. 

"Daijoubu?" she asked me, coming to my side. 

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered reassuringly.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Kenshin frantically. 

"How should I know?" snapped Misao

"Well you're a woman!" he answered back

"What difference does that make?!" she said

"You should know!"

"_Know what_?"

"_Well what to do_!!"

"_And why the hell should I know that_?!!?"

I sweat dropped and put my hands up for them to pay attention to me. And like I suspected, it didn't work. Another cramp. I winced. That got them to notice me. 

"Kaoru!!" the said in unison

"I'm ok… I just hope Megumi gets here fast." I answered. 

"We need some ice!" said Misao

"No! bring her something warm! Do you want to freeze the baby to death?!" yelled Kenshin

"For her _head_ dammit!" 

I noticed my breathing was a little out of it's normal rate. And I did feel kinda hot. I nodded at Misao. She and Kenshin both stood up at the same time. 

"I'll go." said Misao

Kenshin nodded and kneeled back down to where I was. I smiled at him, trying to tell him not to worry. Ha! Fat chance of that!

"You know Kenshin, we… don't even have a… name for this baby…" I said between breaths

He took my hand and smiled thankfully. Looked me in the eyes, and then up to the ceiling, I guess he was thinking.  

"How about Kiyone… or Kira?" he suggested. I winced.

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" I asked

"I know…" he simply said.

The baby kicked. 

"Can I name it if it's a boy?" I asked.

"What name?"

"Kenji…" I said.  Imagining my baby in my head. My chibi Kenshin. I smiled like an idiot. Kawaii!

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. 

"Aoshi!" we heard Misao outside the hall.

"Where is Jou-chan?"  is that Sanosuke?

"She is in her room with Kenshin." Misao answered

well that was fast…

"Sanosuke, go get some water, Misao, you have ice right? Yahiko, get a towel, a needle and string. Aoshi, get some carbon and light it." We heard Megumi yell as she approached my room. 

I turned blue, suddenly this didn't seem as exiting as it did scary. Kenshin took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He was calm now. Thank goodness. Megumi opened the door and stepped in. 

"Konbanwa." She said to us

"Konbanwa." We both answered.    

"Kaoru get these covers out of the way will you?" she asked Kenshin

she didn't know. Of course, it had been really sudden. I just woke up and happened to be in my own body again. Aoshi must have sensed it from the beginning and told Misao.

"I am Kenshin Megumi-dono." Answered Kenshin doing as he was ordered. 

She looked at me, I smiled, she looked at Kenshin, he smiled. Megumi sighed and smiled herself. 

"Thank Kami…" she murmured. 

She help me get into a more comfortable position and folded the covers to put them behind my back so I was sort of sitting up. I winced as another stronger pain came on. She took my legs and folded them up. Which strangely made me feel better. 

Yahiko came rushing in with the towels and the needle. Aoshi, brought the charcoal, and Sanosuke had the water. 

"Ok." Megumi said pulling up her sleeve's. "Let's get this show on the road..."  

A/N : ohhhh! Aren't cliff hanger's a b*tch? Sowwy, I actually do have the next chapter, but I want reviews! They make me feel good! So review this, and I promise tomorrow I will post up the next chapter, so, stay tuned! ¬¬ you can't complain though, I have updated faster than most authors usually do… ^^ ja ne! 


	7. Chapter *7*

All right folks, I would like to clear something up in previous chapter I think Aoshi called Kaoru, Kamiya-san, but she isn't Kamiya any more, sorry, it kinda slipped my mind. Also thank all the reviewers for supporting me! Enjoy the chapter, ¬¬'  it's kinda weird ok it's very weird…!   Part XIII : Pain 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Kaoru 

She had stopped being discreet a few hours ago. Now she was out right screaming as if for her life. And I was going crazy! I hated to see her like this! In so much pain, besides, she wasn't in a very good mood…

"GET MY HAIR OUT OF MY FACE DAMMIT!!!!!" 

Misao quickly went to assist her getting her bangs out of the way and pulling her loose braid into a pony tail.

"ITAI!!!!!!!! YOU PULLED MY HAIR DAMMIT!" Misao backed off "FUCK THIS MEGUMI!!! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO DAMN LONG!!!! I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 3 FUCKIN' HOURS GOD DAMMIT!!!!" 

To which Megumi responded. 

"JUST KEEP PUSHING DAMMIT"

"AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST FUCKIN' TWO HOURS!! TALK TO MY FUCKIN' GUESTS?!?!??!?! NO!!!!!!!"

"QUIT SCREAMING DAMN YOU!!!!" Megumi would yell back

"Oro!" was all I had left to say

To which they would both respond… "SHUT THE FUCK UP KENSHIN!!!!!!"

"SHIT!!! I'M THIRSTY!! SOMEONE BRING ME SOME GOD DAMN WATER!!" said Kaoru.

Misao and I got up at the same time. I lunged for the door but she caught me by my neck.

"No fuckin' way Himura!" she said as she raced out! 

That wasn't fair!!!! 

"KENSHIN!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE DAMN YOU!! I NEED YOUR HAND!!!!!!!" screamed Kaoru

"YAHIKO, SANOSUKE, AOSHI! EITHER ONE OF YOU GET ME SOME MORE TOWELS, A DAGGER AND SOME ICE! NOW!!!!" screamed Megumi to the hall. 

A dagger?! I take it they were all out there listening to the insane conversation inside. I heard various foot steps and some arguing. Meanwhile, I leaned down to Kaoru and offered my help. As soon as she saw my hand she was on it in a flash. 

'ORO!!' the pain!! She had a really good grip on it!! And it hurt, of course I figured she was in a lot more pain than me at that moment. 

"It's ok koishii," I said gently to her.

"DON'T YOU GODDAMN KOISHII ME YOU BASTARD!!! IF YOU KNEW HALF OF THE PAIN I AM IN RIGHT NOW YOU WOULD SHUT UP!!!!!" she yelled at me.

She almost sent me flying towards the wall with her screams, and she would have, if she hadn't had such a good grip on my hand. Damn it was starting to hurt. Another cramp came and she squeezed it even more.

"ORO!!!" I yelled as I cringed in pain. 

"ITAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH! FUCK THIS!!!!!!!!!" she yelled

Tears were coming out of her closed eyes. Oh koishii! This makes me feel terrible and there is nothing I can do about it! I took my free hand to her face and wiped some sweat off it. Keeping it there on her cheek. 

She looked up at me and surprisingly smiled, a tiny smile that only lasted a millisecond. Then she got another cramp… 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORORORO!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. 

The pain!!!!!! That hurt! She had bit me!!!!!!!!! One hand being utterly crushed, with no mercy, and the other one in Kaoru's mouth!!!!!!! 

Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi and Misao came in with their respective orders. She used the towels for something she was doing _in_ my Kaoru, the ice was for her head, the water, she was supposed to drink was also splashed on her. But why the dagger? 

"What do I do with it?!?!" Yahiko asked frantically 

"PUT IT IN HER MOUTH NOW! KAORU LET GO OF YOUR POOR HUSBAND'S ARM!" ordered Megumi. Yes please! 

"AW FUCK YOU!" yelled Kaoru "YOU HAVE BEEN TELLING ME WHAT TO DO FOR THE LAST THREE HOURS DAMMIT!!!" 

"I AM DELIVERING YOUR BABY GOD DAMMIT!!!!! NOW SHUT UP AND BITE THE FUCKIN' DAGGER!!!!" 

Yahiko didn't wait for Kaoru to respond. Since I had my arm out of her mouth he quickly stuck the dagger in, with the sharp side out. As if on cue, another cramp. She bit down hard. I cringed imagining my throbbing arm still in there. 

Kaoru screamed, thank good it was muffled by the dagger. But that didn't last long. Her face grew red and she spit it out with incredible speed. I dodged just in time for it to cut a few hair off my head. I heard it hit the wall as everyone behind me also dodged for their life. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaoru puffed "I'M STILL THIRSTY DAMMIT!!! AAAAAAAAAH! ITAAAAAAAAI! THE ICE IS FALLING!! AND ITS TOO FUCKIN COLD!!!"

Aoshi stepped forward to get the ice off her. It slipped and landed on her neck. He quickly took it off and began cleaning the left water. 

"**GET… AWAY… FROM ME.**" she said in a very very scary voice.  Aoshi retreated. Behind Misao. 

"AHHHHHHHH! HOW MUCH LONGER?!?!?!" Kaoru asked 

"SHUT UP TANUKI! IT'S COMING!!!!! PUSH!!!!!"

"I'M PUSHING DAMMIT! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!?!"

"SHUT UP AND PUSH HARDER!! I SEE IT!"

Kaoru took in a deep breath and pushed with all her might. Exhausted, she took in air as if she had just ran from here to Kyoto. 

"Again Kaoru!!" ordered Megumi

Kaoru took in as much air as she could and tried again. Squeezing my hand harder each time. But this was not the time to worry about me. I placed my other bleeding hand atop hers. 

"One more time Kaoru! I promise!" said Megumi

"You can do it Kaoru!"

"Push one more time!"

"It's almost over!" 

"You are strong Himura-san."

everyone in the room was giving her support, even Aoshi! It was my turn. 

"Do it for Kenji." I said. Even if I knew she was a girl.

She took in a breath and pushed.  

**  
** Part XIV : Life 

I think it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life. My baby, my child. I hadn't really noticed it was morning. It was still early and the sun was just rising. 

A perfect beginning for our new son. Yes I was right. it had turned out to be a boy. He was crying as loud as I had been cursing. I don't know if I was crying, I probably was because Megumi was also. I could feel the smiles all around me. 

"Kaoru… meet Kenji." She told me as she handed me my tiny little son. 

I received him with more than just my arms, with my spirit, with my soul, with my heart. He had stopped crying the moment he was in my arms, which made me feel even more special and cry more. 

I felt Kenshin's arm around my shoulder and nuzzled my face into it. Never looking up from my son's face. It was just so beautiful, he looked like a dream and I feared that if I looked up, I would loose my precious treasure. 

"Thank you so much minna-san" I whispered

Misao was the first to come. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I giggled. Then she went over to Kenshin and did the same. 

"Congratulations Kaoru-san." Said Aoshi as he hugged me, yes, he actually hugged me. I smiled and nodded. 

He went over to Kenshin and shook his hand. Also congratulating. Yahiko was the next one. 

"Good job Kaoru. I'm proud of my sensei. Congratulations." He said hugging me. I freed one arm around Kenji and took him by the neck, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. He blushed and said something like Feh! I smiled.

He went over to hug Kenshin.

"Congratulations… daddy!" he said to him. Kenshin blushed, so kawaii.

"Hey Jou-chan! I knew you could do it! Look at that little red headed runt! Congratulations!" he said hugging me. He kissed me on the cheek and I did the same. 

He went over to Kenshin gave him a hand shake and hugged him lifting him off his feet. 

"Oro!" said Kenshin.

We all giggled. The last one was Megumi. She went over with a simple hug. But it meant a whole lot to me. We exchanged smiles and stray tears. She hugged Kenshin too, and for once, I was not jealous. 

I looked back at the tiny wonder in my arms. My chibi Kenshin. 

"I think we should go now." Said Aoshi to every one. 

They all agreed. And soon left the room. Megumi was the last to leave. She still had to pick up some utensils that were as the edge of the futon. I called out to her when she was closing the door.

"Hey Megumi! Kenji has to have a friend to play with you know, lets see who long you take." I said evilly

Her eyes bulged and she blushed. She gave me a I'll-get-you-for-that! Look, and I smiled. She closed the door and I saw her shadow disappear to the side.  

Kenshin who had been standing up sat down beside me and put his arm around me again.

"I told you it would be a boy…" I said to him

"He has his mother's energy de gozaru."

I looked down to my son and saw that he hadn't stopped moving for a while. He was trying to dig into my chest. He must be hungry. I slid down my yukata and he found his purpose. He was still after that, taking in a breath every now and then. 

"We need to clean him up." Said Kenshin

"Huh?" I asked back. hey! It had been a very rough night you know! First of all I hadn't slept, and second, well hell! I was delivering my baby! I was kinda falling asleep.

When he is done eating I will take him to Megumi so I can sleep.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

I don't know how long I was out. Probably all day, I woke up about 1 in the after noon. Already I was anxious to see my baby again, but, I really needed a bath. I was sweaty and dirty and still exhausted, and a bath would make me feel so much better.

I got up, a little sore, ok, very sore. I walked to where I could hear various voices, they were in the kitchen. The door slid open and Kenshin stepped out with our son. 

"Your awake sleeping beauty." He said to me. I smiled and looked down at Kenji. He was sound asleep. 

"We have been playing with him all morning, I guess he's exhausted. I was going to take him to you de gozaru yo" he said to me

I smiled yet again. "Kenshin… I need a bath." I said

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Let me ask Megumi to take care of him while he is asleep and I will prepare you bath right away." He said handing me the baby.

It barely stirred as I held it in my arms. What a miraculous piece of work. He was so beautiful. So small, so tiny, yet so complete. All the fingers in his little hands and toes. His dainty little nose. His puckered mouth. So amazing. 

I still hadn't seen his eyes yet. I hope he had his fathers, if he had mine they would contrast a lot with his orange hair. Right now they seemed nothing more than a few strands of string, but it would grow out I guess. 

Megumi stepped out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her. 

"I'll watch over him Kaoru, you go take a bath or something, cuz you stink." She said giggling

Mou! If I weren't so tired I would have invented something witty to say to her, but instead I only pouted. She rolled her eyes and smiled, extending her arms to take the baby. 

In the process, I guess we kind of moved him too much so he woke up. Opening his eyes very suddenly. Couldn't save you from everything huh kiddo? I thought to myself. Deep sapphire blue eyes, that just never seemed to have an end. I smiled, in part I was kind of flattered. 

Megumi smiled one last time before walking towards my room. I stared at the tiny wonder I called my son. My son. My creation. He and his father would from now on be my life…   

A/N: Ok! So what do you think!? Too sappy ne? heck even I think so… Should I end it here or make one final chapter when Kenji is a little older and bothers the life out of every one? Huh? Well please let me know! ¬¬ although, I think I am going to make it anyway, but, oh! thank you for the support!  


	8. Chapter *8*

Ok, this next chapter is put in Yahiko's point of view, why? Because little kids tend to look up to their next rank, in age that is. ¬¬ I know because my little niece used to live with me, and she would just follow me around all day!! Its not that she didn't like her mom or anything, but I don't know! She liked being with me because she felt me more active or something… And no, I am not a mother, I am 16, but I was there when she was born and damn did my sister scare the crap out of me!! And I got the info on Kenji at this kawaii website called mini oro I really liked it! You should go sometime…  and yes… I already knew Kenshin's son was called Kenji, it was not a coincidence because I have no idea about Japanese names, so… Chapter XV : Gaki 

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I heard him yell

'Crud' I said to myself, I had a good idea of where he was and why he was crying. 

"Yahiko-niichan!!!!" he said as he watched me pass by. 

"Kenji, what are you doing up there again?" I asked somewhat tired. 

His cheeks were more rosy than usually and his teary eyes made me lighten up just a little. Why does he do that? His mother is terrified of heights. And every chance _he_ gets he races up to the roof. Why can't Kenshin get him down?! 

"Get me down…" he squeaked. 

I sighed. This had been a very long day and I was on my way to the Akabeko to make it all better. I smiled thinking of Tsubame. She had changed a lot, ejem ejem, if you know what I mean… it's not like I'm a total hentai… but hey, I'm 16, it's normal ne? mmm, she had grown out her hair. And she looked so pretty with an apron… and she—

"GET ME DOWN!!!!!" 

"Oi! You don't have to let the world know!" I said raising my bokken. 

I slipped it under his neck and lifted him off the roof, then too the ground. He sighed with relief and I glared at him.

"Don't you have any thing else to do than climb on to the roof? And why do I always have to get you down? Where the hell is you mother anyway?" I asked him

He pouted, and then looked up at me as if remembering something. 

"Can I ask you something Oni-chan…?" he said to me. 

Was there any other alternative? I nodded. 

"Did Sex-dono make me?" 

"NANI!!??!?!?!?" 

What the hell?! Sex-_dono_???!!! 

"Well, the other day I heard Misao-san say "Good or bad, Sex made Kenji" he said innocently to me

Oh why didn't I leave him on the roof?! He thought that sex was a person!! How the _hell_ am I going to explain that?! I guess he picked up the dono from his dad. 

"Who is Sex-dono nii-chan?" he asked again

"Uh, er, well, um, he, um, but, he, no, well… ah, she, no, um…" I stuttered.

Where the hell are Kaoru and Kenshin?! They should be the ones suffering! Not me! 

"Have you met Sex?"   ¬¬' boy did that sound weird!

Wait! Could it be?! Kenshin had taught me to read ki a few months ago, and I hadn't quite perfectioned it yet, but I could make it out somewhat. Were they near the house?! Oh please get here soon! 

"YAHIKO!!!" I heard a scream, yup, that's definitely my busu.

I forgot to duck. 

"Itai!!!!" I yelled as her sandal hit me full force.

"Why do you always hit me?! I am the one who gets him off the roof and you hit _me_?! Why not him for being there in the first place?!" I yelled to her.

Kenji, was still at the top of my bokken laughing at me. I shot him another glare and whipped him over to Kaoru. She caught him and if looks could kill, I would be dead. 

Why is she mad at _me_?! I smiled remembering my conversation with Kenji, and remembered I had to go to the Akabeko.

"I'm out o here anyway. And oh, Kenji, don't forget to ask your parents about what we were talking… they know this… 'person' very well. I'll bet they can tell you." I said over my shoulder almost running for the gate.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

I watched as Yahiko ran for the door. He was probably headed for the Akabeko my son waved good bye to Yahiko and then looked up at us. He really did like him, he looked up to him as a big brother. When he first called him Oni-chan, Yahiko had blushed. And of course he was the mock for a whole month.

But I though he was kind of proud. And flattered at that. Even though he never did admit it. 

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…" Kenji began getting me out of my thoughts.

"Hai Kenji?" responded Kaoru

"Did someone make me?" he asked

"Of course, your mother and I made you de gozaru yo…" I said

A sweat drop appeared on my head, I really hope he doesn't go too far into this, he is a little young isn't he?

"Oh… but then… who is Sex-dono?" he asked innocently 

Our eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Oro?!?!" I said

"NANI?!!!!" Kaoru chimed in. 

"Do you know him?" asked Kenji again even more confused by our reaction. 

"Kenji, where did you hear… that?" asked Kaoru

"I heard Misao-san say 'Good or bad, Sex made Kenji'" he said imitating a toss of Misao's head. 

I looked at Kaoru, she was as stupifact as I was.

"We will tell you when you're older son." She said

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't understand de gozaru."

"Why?" 

"Because… you don't know him, you will not know him until you grow up."

"Why?" 

"Because it's the law of nature de gozaru yo." 

"Why?"

"Well, that's how life is"

"Why?"

"Because it is already set…"

"Why?"

"Because someone sets it…"

"Who?"

"Kami-sama"

"When?"

"Before you are born."

"Where?"

"In heaven de gozaru."

"Oh…"

silence… could it be? Has he given up?! Will there be peace? Has a dream come true?

"And why?"

¬¬ 'damn!'

"Um, can we answer that later?" asked Kaoru desperately.

Kenji looked disappointed but then lightened up.

"Then, can I ask another question de gozaru ka?" he asked up both.

I smiled with the de Gozaru thing. It really flattered me. And also I sighed, anything is better than this er, conversation slash debate.

"Of course Kenji, anything, what is it?" said Kaoru

"What is Sexual Tension?" he asked

"OROOOOORORORO!?!?!" 

"Misao-san she had a lot of that with Aoshi-san." Kenji finished.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

night time in Kyoto. Misao in her bedroom with Aoshi next to her. A strange noise…

"Aoshi? Did you hear that?" she asks him

at the window, Kenshin with his Sakabatou, Kaoru with her Bokken, and both of them with very angry faces. 

Misao's last thoughts before she loses consciousness are… 'nani? What did I do?'

***¡El Fin!***

Final note: T-T *sob* can you believe it's finally over?! Nooooooo! *sniff* but anyway, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for the support I thought I really didn't deserve, but any way, arigatou! 

A story isn't a story if it doesn't have a reader, thank you minna-san! ¬¬ I think I have said that already…

I hoped you liked it, and I will try to support you as well, if it's a K&K that is… 

Dedicated to Ale -^^- another Spanish author, and Lety, Tati, Lily and Silvia and of course to my both Miguel-kun's Ja ne!! 

¬¬ I'll be back!   


End file.
